Till We Meet Again'I Love You'
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: AU of the sequel of 'It's Cold'...I don't own JR and...this idea is suggested by 'thegirlwithagun' so give her some credit as this beautiful fic is born! R&R! Hope you'll like it! Rating and Genre might change... Chap 4 UP!
1. Prologue

**|PROLOGUE|**

_It was another day in Tokyo, Japan…only in a graveyard there stood nine people, all wearing black formal clothes._

_The skies clearly indicated that a storm just passed through because of its blueness yet the thick, grey clouds were still present. Out of the nine people, only one stood close to the grave._

_That person had a silver hair, and royal purple eyes. Eyes, that indicated royalty, even the air that royalty. Except that said scent was faint, no, it was fading. Replaced by __**sorrow. Loneliness.**_

"_I'm sorry…" a husky, soothing, and soft voice emitted from the silverette. The others stared worriedly, but sorrow clearly present in their eyes. All of them brought flower; white lilies, dandelions, tulips…and Baby Romanticas._

"_Akihiko…" Hiroki muttered staring at his childhood friend. Now Shiel, Kun, Nowaki, Ryuuichirou, Asahina, Manami, Takahiro, and Haruhiko were waiting for the author to cool down and go to them. Takahiro had been told of the author's and his brother's relationship, and why__** this**__ had happened. But he just couldn't get himself to blame Akihiko for it. it was no one's fault. The world had taken Misaki from them. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was all nothing but…_

_**Fate**__._

_Shiel sighed before she approached the mourning silverette. Patting his back she nodded. He nodded back. Then with that the team dispersed. Akihiko turned around and took a step to follow them. But hesitated. He looked past his shoulder to the grave right behind him. He smiled._

"_I'll be back…" he whispered before taking his leave._

_===Timeskip===_

_After that day. Akihiko had been visiting the graveyard everyday at most spectacular time. At 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon. He would spend time talking to __**the grave**__. It had become part of his daily routine. Now, it is the third week. Akihiko yet again visited at the same time, and place. Carrying a bouquet of Baby Romantica with him. He then laid it on top of the pavement. He was about to take out the pack of his cigarettes but hesitated and tucked his hands in his pockets instead._

"_I'll quit smoking soon…"he chuckled. "You don't have to worry…Shiel taught me every house chores and how to cook and how to maintain my condo. Despite I wanted to keep it the way you have left it… but Shiel just wouldn't take no for an answer…she's weird you know…I know that I'm not one to talk, but she's weirder than me…I wonder how you even got along with her…" Akihiko sighed then crouched down and trailed his fingers on the engraved name on the cement. "I know what you want me to do…" he said sadly. "But this will be the last…trust me…" he paused. "but that doesn't mean that I will forget you nor stop loving you…no one can make my heart flutter like you did. You were outmost unique. You can express what you feel using less vocabulary than I. which I am doing and giving it my all to describe it in any way I could. That's where you amaze me the most…and you never failed to give me more surprises…I'll never forget us…" he took a deep breath and kneeled on one knee. And put his hand over his chest. "There's never too late for anything…I just need to wait…" Akihiko then smiled much gentler. "__**I love you**__…and __**always**__ will. May the world go into different dimensions. May the world turn upside-down, my__** feelings will never change**__. The way my heart beats…__**it beats for no one but you**__…__**I love you**__ the way you are…don't forget me…I'll __**never**__**forget**__ you…you are my __**one and**__**only**__ love. May the time change, but none of __**these**__ will. Remember that…no death will tear us apart or stop me from loving you…I'll wait __**as long as it takes**__… __**I love you**__. And I __**won't**__ let this separate us…we may forget each other for a short while. But we'll make it…Love is __**stronger than**__ death..." Akihiko then kissed the tips of his fingers and then wiped it on the engraved name "Until we meet again…"he stood up. "Let's farewell for now…" he turned around but looked past his shoulder. He smiled. "Let's meet again in the future…where I fell for you…same day and time…that's a promise…Misaki…" and with that…a strong wind blew and the author disappeared. And never reappeared in the graveyard._

**(A/N: okay, don't hate me for this…I don't own JR…this is an AU…an AU of the sequel to It's Cold, which is the What I wanted to say…and for those who don't know…AU is 'Alternate Universe'…don't kill me for this okay? 'thegirlwithagun' suggested this to me and I couldn't help myself but to write it…so, thank you thegirlwithagun! Anyway…I know it's short and crappy…but come on…it's just a prologue cut me some slack! I'm getting packed up with school's projects and deadlines…and this is JUST the prologue. I repeat the PROLOGUE! So…yeah, it's short…it's just the intro…and I know that this gives away some of the plot…but what do you guys think so far? Review?)**


	2. Chapter 0

**===Chapter 0===**

===?¿?¿?===

"A sob escaped Akihiko as he held a lifeless pale hand on a hospital bed. There laid a young adult around the age of nineteen. Bearing a mop of chocolate hair. His eyes half-lidded showing a pair of dull, lifeless green. His skin dead pale. His lips tinted with a purple-is blue.

In the morgue room's doorway there stood another man with a lighter shade of brown hair and chocolate eyes. His arms crossed. With a bluenette next to him.

"Akihiko…" Hiroki called. His eyes filled with concern. "Let's go…" he added. The silverette though, shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Misaki…" stated the silverette. Hiroki's breath hitched.

"I know it's hard for you Akihiko… but, you have to let him go…" Hiroki said trying to sound convincing. But he still shook his head.

"No! I'm not leaving him! Nor would I let him!" Akihiko replied sounding desperate as his grip tightening on the smaller limp cold but soft hand. Hiroki sighed before patting his childhood friend's back.

"Akihiko… there's nothing you could've do—""

"AKI!" I sighed as I closed the book that was released over a hundred or so years ago. I looked up only to see my mom. "Akihiko! Come on get up! Stop reading those fucking BL novels and start getting ready for school! Hiroki is here!"she screamed. I don't even know if she's actually my real mom if it weren't for us to have the same hair color. Though I mostly got my looks from my dad. She said that dad died on a car accident. Sighing I stood up and did as told.

I'm Masui Akihiko. I'm 15 years old. I have a silver hair and lavender eyes that mom said that I inherited from dad. I don't even know what he looks like. He died when I was young. Also I have this habit of reading BL light novels. Mom though doesn't care. Or more like she doesn't give a shit because she likes it too… weird, right? My mom is Masui Chinata. Weird thing is that she's already in her late 30's she still look the same as she did back in high school. Seen pictures of her. Even her hair is. Grabbing my bag and the light novel that I have now read for like a hundredth times already I went out of my bedroom and looked at her. Oh shit. She's mad. Then she sighed and eyed the novel.

"Stop reading that chapter…" she sighed. "Anyway… have fun…" she smiled her blue eyes filled with enthusiasm. I nodded and looked at the doorway. There my childhood friend and classmate. Umokaji Hiroki crossed his arms.

"Hurry up Akihiko! Dammit we're gonna be late!" he yelled. I nodded and ran after him as he went ahead running out of the manor.

"OI! Watch your language!" Mom shouted. I chuckled.

_Look who's talking…_

And so. I and Hiroki ran towards our school.

===?¿?¿?===

I watched as Hiro-san and Masui-kun came out of the Masui manor. I sighed. Hiro-san is so cute… though I am just a mere kohai who is stalking him.

"Ah… Nowaki-kun… what are you doing here? Aren't you late for class?" I jumped as I faced my uncle. Miyaki Yoh, 28 years old. A teacher in my and Hiro-san's school.

"Eheheh… I should say the same thing to you, Yoh-oujisama…" I sweatdropped. He glared.

"Kusaki Nowaki…" he growled. I paled with that I ran towards the school.

My uncle is my current and legal guardian. My parents died when I was still young which was when they went to work abroad. I laughed as he yelled after me.

Kusaki Nowaki… 10 years old. I fell in love for Hiro-san. It was love at first sight…

===?¿?¿?===

I stood on my tip toes as I tried to reach a book from the high shelf of the school's library.

"Ngh…huh…" I sighed as I stood on my ground. Still eyeing the book. Nodding to myself I took a deep breath before I tried to reach for the damned book again. Silently growling at it. Why do shelves just have to be so damn high?!

I almost got it when I felt my right foot lose its footing.

_Shit!_

"Ah! Uwah!"

***Thud***

I blinked. I didn't fall. I then turned around.

"I'm so—"

_Thadump…_

'_What?'_ I blushed as I my emerald orbs met with golden hazel ones. He was taller than me wearing the school's uniform.

_Thadump…_

_Obviously_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

He had a mop of very dark brown hair which can be easily mistaken as black. He had no particular emotion present. He then eyed the book I was reaching for before taking it out of the shelf that is taking it hostage. Before handing it to me. I bowed and muttered a thank you. He just nodded and went past me as if nothing had happened.

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

'_Why is my heart beating like crazy?!'_

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I then clenched my shirt on top of my chest. My heart hammered on my ribs ready to pop out any moment.

'_And… he's a guy! We're both guys! Am I crazy?!' _

_Thadump…_

_Thadump… _

_Thadump…_

Onodera Ritsu… 14 years old. Fell in love in first sight with a raven haired senpai…

===?¿?¿?===

I looked up from my manga and looked at my kohai. Who looked like he had come out of a fucking shoujo manga book.

_Oh, shit… he's so good looking…_

I looked at him again. Then out of the corner of my eyes. I see Ricchan emerging from the shelves hugging a book to his chest his face red. He sat next to me.

"Found anything interesting?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I smirked. "Took on a liking to someone?" he blushed redder. I chuckled. "Man or woman?" I asked. He blushed redder and stared at me.

"Ah… Shouta-nii!" I laughed. I was five years older than him. Though I started schooling a little late. He looked away.

"So?"

"A guy…" he answered. I laughed.

"How'd he looked like?" I asked. He then side glanced. I followed his gaze and saw a classmate of mine.

_Saguro Masamune…_

"Uwah… you got a bad luck Ricchan…" I said. He looked at me confused.

"He's a majorloner in my class… just three years younger than me. But he's obviously straight." I could've sworn I saw a puff of pink smoke emit from his head.

"EH?!"

"SHHH!" I chuckled as Ricchan muttered an apology still hugging the book. I then subconsciously glanced where my kohai was. Only for his golden gaze and my brown ones meet. We stared at each other for a while. Everything seemed to stop.

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

_Thadump…_

'_W-what?! Why is my heart pumping like crazy?!'_

I could feel heat raise to my cheeks. I looked away. I could've sworn he smiled. I then side-glanced at him. My breath hitched.

'_He…He's starring at me intently!'_

"Shouta-nii?" I looked at Ricchan.

"Huh?"

"You okay? Your face is red… do you have a fever?" Ricchan asked clearly concerned. I blushed redder.

'_Read the atmosphere you idiot!'_

I really hate my cousin sometimes…

Kira Shouta… 19 years old. Only fancies men since he was born. And is now taking on a liking on my kohai. Who is 9 years younger than me! His name…

Yukina Kou.

===?¿?¿?===

I sighed as I eyed Tori and Yuu who are now glaring at each other.

Both, no, the three of us are already 18! Why are they so damned cold to each other like that?!

The two huffed and looked away. I sighed again.

'_JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?!'_

Tori= Hatori Yoshiyuki, my childhood friend. Yuu= Yanase Yuu… my best friend… I can't believe these two…

Yoshikawa Chiaki… currently trying to decipher why these two are so cold to each other.

===?¿?¿?===

"…saki!" I hear a familiar voice. "MISAKI WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" I snap y eyes open only to meet my cousin's reddish brown ones. I grunted as I sat up. "HURRY UP AND GET READY ALREADY!" he screamed. I nodded before I threw the blankets off of me and stood up ignoring the wave of nausea that hit me. And went to wear my uniform. I could feel my cousin, Tatsuki Shinobu's glare on the back of my head as I changed my clothes.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed at him. I was supposed to be the one older and the one to wake up early… yet why does it have to be the other way around?!

I then grabbed my bento-prepared by my 2 years younger cousin- also silently praying for it not to be cabbage. And rushed out of our dorm. With Shinobu following behind me.

Takashi Misaki… 14 years old. The adopted younger-only for a year actually- brother of Takashi Kyokou**(That's Takahiro's anme in the Junjou Romantica manga, to those who don't know… also.. P.S I haven't read the JR manga yet…except for act 1XD)**

**My parents died in a bombing case. Well adoptive that is… it's gonna be a long year!**

===?¿?¿?===

(A/N: I know, I know you guys don't have to tell me… sorry for the late update… it was summer and I had to stay at my grandparents place! Which meant no internets! Argh! But don't worry I'll try my best to update sooner from now on! Also, please go along with the changes… and if you're wondering where are the Mistake and Trifecta pairing… they'll come in soon… This is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service. Review? CHAO~!)


	3. Chapter 1

**===Chapter 1===**

===?¿?¿?===

===Nostalgia===

Ritsu looked around the library looking for a book. Finding one that caught his eye he smiled and stretched his hand and reached for it only to have hand brush against his.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he said before facing the person.

_Thadump!_

"S-Saguro-senpai!" he blushed. "Ah, please… you can have the book…" Ritsu said.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"How do you know my name?" Saguro/Masamune asked.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Eh?" Ritsu blushed. He couldn't think straight. His mind was in shambles. _'I like you… I like you… I like you, Senpai.'_ His mind screamed. "I love you, senpai…" Ritsu stated. His blush not wavering. "Ah… no, I-I mean…" Masamune then raised his hand and ruffled the brunette's hair.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"You want to go out with me?" he asked.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Ah… n-no… I… uh… I mean… I uh…"

"I don't mind." Ritsu eyes widened. "Going out with you…" He could feel tears wield up.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Y-Yes…"

===Erotica===

Kira blushed as he looked from the bookshelf of his cousin's confession.

'_Ugh… what an idiot!'_

"You want to go out with me?" Kira's classmate asked. Kira could now feel his jawdrop and his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"Ah… n-no… I… uh… I mean… I uh…" Ritsu struggled for an answer.

"I don't mind." Kira's eyes widened. "Going out with you…"

'_YOU'VE GOT TO BE AS HELL AS FUCKING KIDDING ME!'_ his mind screamed. _'Ugh… why is he suddenly SO lucky?'_ Kisa asked himself. He turned around only to bump into something—no, someone. "Uh… I'm sor—" he looked up.

_Thadump…_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

Yukina just smiled and sparkled at him.

"I don't mind… Kira-san…"

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"H-How do you know my name?" Yukina just titled his head to the side.

"Weren't you the one always stalking me?" Kira blushed. "Uwah… but I still can't believe you're _9 years_ older than me!" Yukina then bent down.

"E-Eeh?! Wh-wha-what a-a-ar-are y-yo-you d-do-ing?!" Kira stammered.

"You're so cute… oh, yeah… Kira-san, do you mind if I call you Kisa-san?" Yukina asked his sparkles getting bigger.

"Uh… I-I d-don't mind… but why?" Kira asked.

"Uwah… that's great! Then…" Yukina paused his eyes narrowing a bit. "Kisa-san…" Yukina suddenly said in a husky voice. Kira blushed. "Will you go out with me?" Yukina asked. Kira could only blush before nodding. Yukina then leaned in. Despite being older… Kira was shorter than Yukina. Both then parted their lips before each met. Exploring their own caves. Kira could only lean on the bookshelf behind him. As Yukina leaned on him.

**(A/N: don't complain!)**

===Domestica===

Chiaki sighed as he ate his lunch at the cafeteria alone. Yuu had a 40 degree fever and couldn't come. Hatori had to go to his family's place due to financial problems. No, Hatori was not broke. They just made him go for the insurances… so Chiaki was left alone in the cafeteria. His other two childhood friends were in the library (Ritsu and Shouta).

"I wish everyone would just get back again…" Chiaki said. Before opening the bag next to him taking out a sketch pad and a pencil case before opening the sketch pad and started drawing on it. Abandoning his lunch.

===Terrorist===

Shinobu walked down the streets. He had to be excused from the afternoon class because of his sister's engagement. Grumbling he looked around. He was almost there. He was about to rush down when he felt a huge hand grab him from behind.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he felt himself thrown to a wall. "What the—" he gulped as a pocket knife was pressed on his throat. Three thugs.

"Oi, kid… just hand over your money and we'll let you go…" the man threatened. Shinobu sighed. Normally others would've screamed and feared. But Shinobu was WAY too focused on the other problem in hand. Grumbling.

"I'm in a hurry and I have nothing on me… so let me go…" he said glaring at the thugs. _'They reek of alcohol! And it's even noon!'_ "Also, I have no obligation to give smugglers anything just for them to buy their alcohol to feed off their desires…" Shinobu added. "Also, you guys must be huge idiots… robbing someone in daylight is EXACTLY the BEST way to steal." Shinobu rolled his eyes as he stated sarcastically. The men growled,

"Watch your mouth brat!" one yelled. The other then took action and raised a fist. Shinobu immediately shut his eyes waiting for the impact.

…

…

…

He opened his eyes.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

His eyes widened. In front of him was his teacher in his school now holding off the hand that he had expected to give him a blow.

"What are you—?!"

"Ugh… scums like you make me sick…" Yoh said glaring at the man. "Robbing a middle school student in broad daylight… what a bright idea…" Yoh glared threateningly. "I suggested you to go home or I'll break your arm and dislocate them for them not to be used in the same manner.

"W-What?! Asshole! Try it!" screamed the other. Yoh then glared at him before pulling the hand he had grabbed on the man's back.

"OW! STOP!" the man cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"If your all don't want to lose your hands or even legs… SCRAM!" Yoh let go. With that the three scampered away. Yoh sighed before facing Shinobu.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"Do you know which way to the Teito Hotel?" Yoh asked looking in a hurry all of a sudden. Shinobu then snapped out of his trance.

"I'm heading there too!" with that the two of them ran towards the hotel. "Thank you for earlier!" Shinobu said. _'This must be fate… destiny…' Shinobu thought as he felt the spark ignite._

"Don't mind it…" the tow of them were soon in the hotel. "Which way to Peacock room?" Yoh muttered. Shinobu blinked.

'_Peacock room… isn't that…'_ "Wait… what's your name?" Shinobu asked as both of them made their way to the room.

"Huh? Ah well…"the two brown oak doors open.

"Shinobu you're late!" Shinobu's mother yelled.

"Yoh!" the other party said.

3…

"Huh?" Shinobu questioned.

2…

"But great timing… Shinobu… meet your older brother-in-law…" said Shinobu's father.

1…

"He's Miko's fiancée!" squealed his mother. Both of them looked at each other

'_Destiny…_

_HEARTBROKEN…'_

===Egoist===

Hiroki whimpered as he sat on the bench on the school's backyard.

He had just confessed to Akihiko. Only to have the older boy to reject him.

All because of Kyouko!

Hiroki the buried his face in his hands.

Not noticing Nowaki watching from afar.

"Hiro-san…"Nowaki muttered. Nodding to himself. He approached the sobbing brunette. "Umm… are you okay?" _'Obviously not…'_ the voice Nowaki's head retorted. Hiroki looked up.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

"N-no…" Hiroki answered. And before he knew it. Nowaki had his arms wrapped around him. "Wh-What are yo—"

"You're gonna be fine…"Nowkai reassured. As he rubbed circles on Hiroki's back. "You're going to be fine… it's alright…"

'_No… it's not… it's not fine at all…'_

===Romantica===

Akihiko smiled as Kyouko looked at the present he just got him.

"Thank you, Usagi-san!" Kyouko beamed. Akihiko just nodded. He knew his love was unrequited. But he didn't mind. As long as Kyouko is happy… then it's fine. Kyouko just turned fifteen. They then heard the door open and shut close.

"I'm home!" both of them turned to look at the newly arrived brunette. Misaki smiled,

"Ah, Misaki!" Kyouko said. Before gesturing to Akihiko. "Ah, Usagi-san… this Misaki… my brother… Misaki.. this is Usagi…" Akihiko and Misaki then looked at each other. Lavender meet with emerald.

_Thadump!_

===TBC===

**(A/N: I know it's short… and sorry… it's just starting… it doesn't really change from the original story… but I did change something… and also… Misaki and Akihiko only have two or so years as their gap… sorry for that… but please don't kill me for the changes… and Misaki's in the same grade level as Ritsu… and please leave a review on what you think… this is DarkAlchemistAssassin… at your service… CHAO~!)**


	4. Chapter 2

**===Chapter 2===**

**===The Break Ups, Cheer Ups and Meetings==**

===?¿?¿?===

===Nostalgia===

Ritsu and Masamune sat across from each other on the bed. Both half naked.

"Saguro-senpai, are we going out?" Ritsu asked.

"Huh?"

"It's because you never say anything…" Ritsu added. He smiled. "Senpai… do you… do you love me?"

"Heh." Ritsu's eyes widened.

'_H-He laughed at me?! W-Why?! Could it be that…_

_HE WAS JUST PLAYING WITH ME?!'_ And before Ritsu could think. He had put on a face of horror and disbelief. Saguro tried calling out to him. But Ritsu was already blinded and deaf by something else. Saguro reached out to him.

'_Don't touch me!'_ with that Ritsu pushed-kicked, actually- him away and made a mad dash out the room. Saguro yelled after that. But it only fell to deaf ears Ritsu didn't even know what he said afterwards. Ritsu had swiftly grabbed his bag along the way and ran his way… _home_.

On the way to his room. He was thankful that his parents were busy and no maids nor butlers took note of his presence. He then shut the door behind him with an thud and locking it. His legs threatening to give away any second after having been run a very long distance. He sobbed. He then staggered on his feet before throwing himself on his bed before crying, screaming and trashing about into the pillow muffling it in the process. Taking a deep breath. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at the bedside table. His emerald eyes no longer beaming with enthusiasm no light. It was jaded and puffy red. Tears still visible on the rims. He then eyed the glittering handle of the drawer. He sat up.

His eyes dilated. He then pulled the drawer open before taking out a pair of sheers. The blade gleamed reflecting the moon's light. Eyeing it once more. He pulled his sleeve up a bit. Before splitting the blades apart a bit.

Aiming it.

He then pressed it on his thin, frail, pale wrist.

Without hesitating. With one last whimper and sob. He pressed the blades on his wrist it pierced through the skin drawing blood. Then he clenched his hand holding the sheers to a fist.

***Snip* *Spulrt**Drip***

He stared as the red thick substance dripped on the bed. Though he didn't care. His body was so numb to even care. He couldn't even think his mind was fpgged up.

He watched the white sheets dyed red. Slowly he could see both black and white dots in his vision. Which is blurring as the seconds ticked. Feeling a weight on his chest he shoved it away. When a certain ravenette flashed before his eyes. The tears gathered and wielded up. Another sob.

"Senpai…" he whimpered. Now feeling a sting on his wrist. He then pressed his hand right below the cut. "Aah…!" he screamed. As he squeezed his eyes shut. Gritting his teeth.

'_He played with you! Forget him!'_ he screamed at himself. Then without thinking. Nor a second to spare. His eyes dilated further making it dark green. He gripped the sheers tighter. Before opening it wide. Gripping one handle together with the blade. Drawing blood on his palm. Without much thought. He screamed louder as he added more cuts on his arm. Deep cuts.

Soon enough he heard footsteps rushing through the halls.

***BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG***

"Ritsu-sama?! What's wrong?!" a maid screamed. Some other did call for him after receiving no response. They tried to break the door down. Though Ritsu couldn't hear them anymore. Transferring the sheer to his other hand. He griped it tighter again. Also drawing blood. He then pulled down his sleeve staining it. Taking aim.

***Slash **Slash**Slash**Slash**Slash**Slash**Slash***

The bed slowly turned red dripping to the floor. He only stared at his work. Soon the black and white dots grew in his vision. He felt numb. Groggy. _Sleepy._ But _satisfied_. Slowly he laid down with a thump. His doors creaked about to give away.

***Click**THUD!**SLAM!***

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ritsu eyes slid close. And the last image he saw was.

"Sen…pai…"

===Erotica===

Kira looked around his face flushed. He and Yukina had planned on going out on a day. But something came up in Shouta's family making him tangled along with it. He barely even got away! But, it was already eight in the evening!

And now, he's running off his ass trying desperately to meet up with his boyfriend. Despite he got a mail saying that Yukina didn't mind and maybe they could do it next time. From what Kira heard that if a relationship isn't polished enough, despite both of you really are similar and or, or just understands each other. You would simply drift off and away from each other. Despite Kira's family approved of his favor on only taking interests in men.

Kira rounded a corner. He was almost there. Seeing Yukina come out of the book store. Which he expected the blonde to be there. He smiled, feeling relief.

"Yuki—" Kira was about to call out. When a ravenette girl around Yukina's age. Ran to him smiling widely. From the other direction getting the blonde's attention.

"KOU!" she exclaimed drowning his voice out. Yukina only smiled back. But not sparkling. Though Kira did not take note of this and only focused on the strange twinge he felt in his chest. He never really felt love before nor understand. He only did a one-night stand. And that was it. Only his and Yukina's relationship did last long. He really didn't understand why he was reacting to it like this. The girl then intertwined their fingers. Locking it. whilst smiling at the blonde-who just smiled awkwardly, though Kira didn't notice this-

'_Don't touch him… he's mine…'_ came a fast jealous thought. _'Why are you letting her touch you?!'_ his mind screamed. Before a memory hit him.

"_Oy, Shouta… you still hanging out with that Yukina-guy?" a man from Kira's one-night stand activities asked him. Kira was obviously pissed off by this man. Seeing the man all ever did was speak ill of his kohai. Just because the man fancied him._

"_Yeah, we still are so get lost…"Kira hissed. The man laughed._

"_Give it up…" he snorted. Now Kira was mad._

"_Huh?"_

"_Give it up… he's only playing with you. I heard before his parents died. He was engaged to a close friend. A __**girl**__ who can give birth to the family he'll want." Now that hurt Kira. Hearing that Yukina wanted a family. "and so the engagement is sealed. He's going out with that girl as we speak actually he's been two-timing…"_

'_Shut up… shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' his mind screamed._

"_Give it up… he doesn't want you, he's going to throw you away in the end. Break up with him while you still can."_

'_What do you know about him?!'_

"_he's not going to be with you for his future. He's going to his girl."_

"_SHUT UP!" the man took a step back clearly startled by the outburst. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM!"_

Despite he said that. Kira himself barely knew Yukina. He felt his heart sink.

"_Give it up… he doesn't want you, he's going to throw you away in the end. Break up with him while you still can."_

The words repeated. The girl laughed as she pulled Yukina away. Who smiled along. Both conversed naturally.

"_He was engaged to a close friend. A __**girl**__ who can give birth to the family he'll want."_

Kira swallowed. Shadowing his eyes.

"_He's not going to be with you for his future. He's going to his girl."_

He was about to make his way over and slap the blonde when.

***RING!* *Tune***

Kira's eyes widened. That tune never rang… unless…_something _ happened.

Looking at the blonde who is happily chatting with the girl. He clenched his fist. Unclenched it. Before clenching it again. He gritted his teeth a whimper escaping him. Turning on his heel. He ran away from the scene. Only did once did he let a tear trickle down. He know he wanted to go to his lover… but as his family's policy.

Family comes first.

Taking his phone out.

He answered it.

"Hello? S-Shouta here…" he croaked. His eyes soon widened. When he heard the tune of the ambulance in the background and screams.

"S-Shouta-n-nii…" came a girl's voice. "H-Help…" with that he made a mad dash. To his second _home_.

===Domestica===

Chiaki stood lifeless in his room. Before he felt his knees give away. His phone slipping to the side. In time to see the screen present.

"_Shouta_

_Call ended"_

A sobbed escaped him. Except this time no one was there to comfort him. Everyone was so… so… _busy_… wiping his tears off. He nodded to himself before standing up. Having a new determination. With that he grabbed his phone off the ground. And ran out of his room. Dialing the same number as he put on a coat and his shoes.

===Terrorist===

Shinobu wasn't feeling good. Well why would he?

Today's the day he dread would ever come.

His sister's wedding day. He sighed as he wore a tuxedo. If only he went with Misaki. Then he wouldn't have to witness this. He scowled before sitting up from the bed and straightening out. Before heading out the room. Glaring at everyone he passed by.

===Egoist===

Hiroki couldn't believe it.

Just when he finally moved on from Akihiko. Just when he finally felt true love.

He stared blankly at the postcard in front of him. Which he had read since this afternoon.

"_Hiro-san,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without further notice._

_But something came up on the other side of my family… and they expect me to be there and I have to stay in America for a while. I'm sorry…_

_Please take care._

_-Nowaki"_

And once again he felt the same twinge he felt in his chest.

***RING!* *Tune***

He then snapped out of his trance and looked at his phone. That tone never rang ever since… once in his life! Without a second thought. He grabbed a coat. Put on his shoes and went out of the household before answering the call.

===Romantica===

Misaki fidgeted in his seat. Kyouko had just left him with Akihiko! Whom he just met! And is reading a frigging BL light novel!

Akihiko though wasn't reading at all. At first when he met Kyouko, he always thought that Kyouko as the one. Until he met his foster brother, that is. Now? He wasn't sure anymore. It was just the two of them in this eerie silence. When they met before they felt something spark. As an awkward but tense atmosphere hang on the air.

"Uh…" Misaki voiced. Akihko then loked at him form the corner of his eyes.

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

'_What are you 'thadumping' for?' _Misaki mentally screamed at himself.

'_Why am I so unsettled?' _Akihiko asked himself. Both then looked at each other's side.

Wrong move_?_

_Spark!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

Both looked away. Blushing.

'_W-Why am I blushing for?! Plus he's a guy! A GUY! And he's my brother's best friend to top it all!'_ Misaki thought.

'_Why am I so flustered? I'm in love with Kyouko… aren't I? And he's Kyouko's brother to top it all! Though not blood-related… but still…'_ Akihiko then looked at Miskai from the corner of his eyes. _'Why do I feel strangely attracted to him?'_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

_Thadump!_

'_I really need to calm down…'_ Misaki thought nodding to himself. _'But what if I?'_

'_But what if…'_ Akihiko thought. _'It can't hurt to try… right?'_

'_But what if I like guys more than girls?'_ Misaki blushed redder. _'AHHH! That's even worse than a love confession!'_ Misaki self-debated. Not noticing the silverette scooting closer. Misaki then turned to his left. "Eh?!" he jolted as Akihiko had loomed over him blocking all of his escapes. There was something in the silverette's eyes. And for some reason Misaki couldn't point it out. And before he knew it.

No.

Before even Akihiko himself knew it. They both leaned in. as Akihiko pressed his parted lips on a strong clenched ones.

===TBC===

**(A/N: Uwah… I didn't expect that… didn't know what hit me actually… so to speak, sorry on the first part of this chap. I was planning to focus it on only Romantica… but couldn't help it. Anyways, if I were to make one chap with all pairings it would be in this order. If I put all pairing in one. For Trifecta and Mistake and Mino and Yuu's… please be patient it's just getting started.**

**Also don't be surprised if you hear of Shiel in the next chap.**

**And for those who don't know Shiel, read It's Cold, where this fic is an AU of cause this can stand out as a stand-alone… though not so much… I'm confusing aren't I?**

**Anyway, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin at your service. Review? CHAO~!)**


	5. Chapter 3

**===Chapter 3===**

Broken Surprises

===?¿?¿?===

===Nomesticaist(Combi of **No**stalgia, Do**mes**tica and Ero**tica**XD Though it sounds like Molestica-molesting- without the 'ist' to me-_-"… Oh, yeah… Ego**ist** is includedXD Though the semes aren't here, well except for one… though might insert them? Nah, let's just see how this goes shall we?)===

Kira buried his face in his hands as he sat on the hospital's chairs outside the operating room. He shuddered as he recalled the memory when he got into the Onodera Residence. Ritsu looked… so peaceful. Peaceful, but he looked…

_Dead_.

But he knew he had to get his grip. For the brunette. But he couldn't help but wonder. What had drove the young Ritsu to do such thing?

Kira then shook his head.

"Shouta!" Kira looked up to see Chiaki and Hiroki running towards him.

"How's Ritsu?" Hiroki asked panting. Both gasped for air after seeming to have run a mile. Kira shook his head.

"He's still being treated." Came a solemn reply. The other two nodded and looked down. Before proceeding to sit on the couches outside the operating room.

"Does Uncle and Aunt know?" Chiaki asked. Kira nodded.

"But they're stuck in a meeting." Hiroki hissed. Chiaki then turned to him.

"Hiro-chi… your parents?" Chiaki asked. Hiroki shook his head.

"No, they don't know… yours?" Hiroki replied.

"No." Chiaki shook his head. While waiting a nurse told them to wait in the waiting room. Not really having the will to fight back, they did as told.

After a few hours of eerily silence and a heavy atmosphere. The doctor came in. The three stood up and almost immediately bombed the physician with questions.

"Calm down… please… Onodera-sama is fine. He just suffered from blood loss… and only his wounds are deep, some have damaged the scar tissue while some didn't. But other than that he's fine. We already moved him to his room through the other door." The doctor said in the most soothing and reassuring tone as he could.

"Can we see him?" Kira was the first to ask. The doctor nodded.

"But he's still unconscious." The three nodded and followed as the doctor showed them the way to Ritsu's room. They then stopped in front of a private room '413' that also had a title; 'Onodera R.' on the name plate. "Also I recommend dimming the lights… so as to when Onodera-sama regains his consciousness, he would easily adjust." The three nodded. The doctor then let them in. Reminding them to call him once Ritsu wakes up. Taking out three plastic chairs for the guest. The three sat on the bedside. Kira on Ritsu's right and the other two on his left.

The room's only source of light was the dimly adjusted one on the ceiling and the heart monitor. Only eerily silence and heavy atmosphere hung on the room. Except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. They watched Ritsu's labored breathing. Having thoughts on their own. Sure they were worried for the brunette on what lead him to do such thing. But having the ones they hold close to their hearts also wouldn't stop bothering them.

===Romantica===

Akihiko and Misaki sat on the opposite end of the sofa. This time instead of Akihiko the one to visit. Kyouko was the one to drop by and asked Akihiko's mother a favor to look over Misaki for him while he goes to a camp. And being the angelic mother Akihiko has. She consented. Which is now why an awkward atmosphere is on them.

It was only yesterday when they… k-kissed!

Misaki then mentally shook his head furiously.

'_NO! He forced himself on you! Takashi Misaki snap out of it!'_ he scolded himself. Just as he was having his own debate. Little did he know that the author was also having a small debate of his own.

'_No, no, no, no and NO! Akihiko! You did enough! I admit that Kyouko's brother is cute but— wait, what the fuck?! You don't call a GUY cute! Snap out of it! You love Kyouko! Yes, that's it… I love Kyouko… don't I?'_ both then glanced to their sides. Making eye contact.

_Badump!_

Both looked away. Misaki blushed beet-red. And a faint blush on Akihiko. Then Misaki then gathered his thoughts.

'_But what if I…'_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

Misaki side-glanced at the silverette's side. Feeling heat rush through his cheeks just by looking at the silverette's composure.

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

'_But what if I… l-like him?'_ Misaki looked down on the floor. Recalling how their lips melded and how everything just felt…

_**Right**_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

Akihiko then side-glance at Misaki who is now slouching.

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

_Badump!_

'_What…? I love Kyouko, don't I?' _Akihiko soon looked down.

'_N-No… but what if I do? Or maybe I don't? Ahhhh! This is so confusing!' _Misaki thought to himself.

'_I love Kyouko… there's __**was**__ no doubt…'_

'_He was just playing with me… he loves Niichan… that's for sure…'_

'_But… if so… then…'_

'_B-But then… why?'_

'_Why is my heart beating like crazy?__'_ both then looked at each other. Eyes meeting. Except this time it stayed.

"_Usagi-san…"_

"_Misaki…" _both blinked. Before looking away. Eyes wide.

'_What? __**Usagi-san**__? That's the nickname Kyouko gave me… but still, Who was that voice calling? Moreover… who's __**voice**__ was that?'_

'_What? __**Who's**__ calling me?'_

Both stood up. Muttering their 'excuse me's. Before heading to their assigned rooms.

Not noticing a silhouette in the manor's corridor watching them. Before sighing.

When the two laid down on their beds. They couldn't help but think back on the kiss they shared. It had been so awkward that when Akihiko noticed what he did. Both of them stared eyes wide at each other before Misaki ran off. Actually, Akihiko was thinking of **talking** to the brunette not _**kissing **_him! Though the brunette didn't respond to it. GAH! His body just moved on its own! Groaning they both decided to get some sleep. Thinking that its lack is getting onto them. Just as they were sunk into the blissful darkness, they didn't fail to hear the whispering of the came voice whom they heard when they made eye contact. Which now the same voices whispered to them.

"_**I Love You**__"_

…

…

…

Misaki groaned. He was laying on a _familiar _bed… but the atmosphere of the room seemed off. In the Masui manor everything was expensive and everything screamed royalty. The room had the same expression only more simpler, and is nice. If it weren't for the warm yet heavy tension in the room. Misaki then opened his eyes. Only to see an old, rundown ceiling. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. It was creepy. It had a single bed and is plain. A room where a University student would live. Despite not being in the room not even once. He felt

_Nostalgic_…

'_Where am I?'_

The room was rundown. But well-kept nonetheless. From the looks of it. It was unused for most of the time, no more like a hundred years already. Standing up. He looked around the room in astonishment. Despite the dust it gathered, but it was still well kept, seeing that there were no single cobweb in sight. The thought of where he is already on the back of his thoughts. He looked around the room skipping from object to object.

…

…

…

Akihiko suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere. The room was suddenly drop-dead cold. Having this uneasy gloomy and heavy atmosphere to it. He opened his eyes. He expected to be greeted by his beds' decorations. But, instead met a rundown dim ceiling. He blinked.

'_What? Where is this place?'_ he thought sitting up. Then he's greeted by an unusual sight. He was now lying down on a queen-sized bed. But there was something else. From the rooms temperature he could tell that the air conditioner is on. Or is it? But there was something else. Despite the room being dark. Gloomy, but childish seeing many different toys in it, and all. And the fact that he had never been to this room, despite it screamed familiar. He felt, eerily and uncannily.

_Nostalgic_...

He sat up. He remembered putting the covers over him. But now, though knowing that it is _not_ his room. The blankets are securely and neatly tucked on the mattress. He then scooted over the room. Careful enough to not to ruin the well-made bed. And got off it. Geez, was it huge! Though. It is the same size as his bed. Though, despite it screamed royalty and expensiveness... this one is much more chinned up then his room. Seeing the toys all around the room. He walked backwards. Taking in every detail of the room. Despite it looked utterly childish. He liked it. No more like felt comfortable with it. Despite the glum mood and heavy atmosphere that hung in the room. Suddenly he felt a cold solid something blocking his ankle just as he stepped back.

_'Shit!'_

...

...

...

Meanwhile, as Misaki looked around the room. He now stood in front of the closet. Knowing that it is a closet he just _can't_ leisurely look inside it! Though the chances of something old inside was very high. He still didn't want to invade a person's private property! Though, he _did_ look inside the drawers. Though all of it were textbooks and notebooks in it. And when he thought the room to be a University student's room. It appears that he was right. Though it didn't seem that there were more future object in it. Either the owner move away.

_'But would they leave their things behind?'_ he looked around the room. Seeing many personal things left behind. He just couldn't believe that they actually just moved away. Especially seeing the red folding phone in one of the desk drawers. Safely and neatly put in. As if it was a memoir for something... no, _someone._

So, the highest possibility was that... the owner _died_. And _someone_, probably that owner's lover or relative, preserved this place. That was Misaki's highest hunch. And for some reason. He had the feeling that he hit the nail on the head.

So, it wouldn't hurt to look in the closet, right? I mean he already looked in the drawer. But despite the room being plain, and simple... he could say that if it was a lover who preserved this room then it is the male lover. As he found out that the owner of this room was...

_Takahashi Misaki_

Misaki gave a shudder seeing the name was _coincidentally_ same with his. Hell, even the way you write it is the same! Though the name Misaki was a pretty much common name and **is** a unisex name. So, he figured out that whoever this Misaki-person... _he _must be really loved.

_'Wait, why and when did I decide that this Misaki is a __**he**__ anyway?'_ he thought. Paling a bit. Despite he never heard of someone with the name _Takahashi Misaki_... it seemed eerily familiar. Misaki then shuddered again. The name sounded so familiar and the same time it didn't. He as confused. Was it because they had the same name? But, truthfully. He knows that there is _something_ deeper to this. Something... Something... very, _very_... **deep**. Misaki then reached out for the handle. For some reason... he **felt** that he already knew what is inside this closet. He didn't know _how_ nor **why**, but he just _knew_. His hand then grazed the cold metal handle of the closet. It was very well kept that no rust was in sight. He gripped it and was about to pull it open when.

***THUD!***

Misaki froze on his spot.

_'Is someone else here?!'_ he thought panicking. But... that sound. Was a noise of someone falling. Being the _always_ kind-hearted he is. He ran out of the room slamming the door open. He looked around the seemingly empty corridors. Despite his _first time_ being here. It was as if he knew the place by **heart**. And, **for****some****reason**, he even knew where it came from. As his feet just ran him through the halls. He then turned to a room. Gripping the very cold knob he twisted it and yanked it open. Well, slamming the door open.

"Are you okay?!" he screamed.

"Oww..." he blinked.

_'That voice...'_

**Green** _meet _Lavender.

===Nomesticaist(Uke)===

Ritsu groaned as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. Only to see a dimly lit room. Mainly the ceiling.

"Ricchan!" hearing his cousin's voice. He looked at the side and saw Kira.

"Sh-Shouta-nii?" he muttered.

"Call the doctor!" Kira immediately ordered. Chiaki nodded and rushed out of the room. Ritsu then sat up groaning. Hiroki then raised a skeptical brow at him. Soon enough the doctor arrived and asked them to leave the room as he does his check-up. When he finished he smiled at them. And told them that Ritsu will be the next day. And only needs to take pain killers for his wounds. But none regarding on his mental health. Before he left he made sure to remind the trio to not to push the brunette. When they entered. Hiroki huffed

"Why did you do it?" Hiroki asked being as straight to the point as usual Ritsu shrugged

"I honesty, don't know... my mind just went all foggy. And before I knew it. I was already holding the scissor in my hand and bleeding." Ritsu explained with a very pained expression. The two sighed. Chiaki just nodded slowly. Kira then breathed.

"You gave us quite a scare there you know..." he laughed trying to lighten the mood. Ritsu nodded.

"I know." he muttered. The three blinked There was something to his tone. Something sinister. Ritsu tilted his head and smiled in his cute way. But it didn't look cute in any way at all. "I'm sorry... I honestly just don't know **anymore**..." Kira and Hiroki could only stare eyes wide as Chiaki looked at him confused. But despite his confusion and their shock. They couldn't have been mistaken when they saw the corner of Ritsu's lip quavered upward into a mischievous and creepy smirk. Ritsu giggled. As Kira and Hiroki could only feel their cold sweat trickling down.

===Nomesticaist(Seme)===

==XxXxX===

Nowaki sighed as he sat on his other side of his family's couch. He had been asked to go to America as soon as possible. He didn't want to. But he had no choice. As soon as he said he wouldn't go. They knocked him out and dragged him here. He heaved another sigh. He had no choice but to send a postcard to Hiroki.

'_Hiro-san… why haven't you replied back?'_ Nowaki thought. Sure, he couldn't have expected for an immediate reply. But at least he wanted to expect one, right?

===XxXxX===

Hatori sighed as he looked at the screen of his phone. Since this afternoon, he had a bad feeling and as the night grew, he felt it grow even more. So, when the sun had set. He tried calling his childhood friend and love-interest, Chiaki. Only for it, to end up in the voicemail. Which only made the dread feeling grow. He heaved a sigh.

'_Why aren't you answering, Chiaki?'_

===XxXxX===

Yukina sighed and furrowed his brows. Right now, he was accompanying his so-called fiancé arranged by his parents. Who is a VERY big blabbermouth. Hell, he wasn't even listening to her bickering! Well, he could've. If it wasn't for the fact that he thought he saw 'Kisa-san' near the place he and his childhood friend met up. And running away. He had texted the ravenette. But no reply came back.

**(Note that: Kisa's name here is still Kira Shouta… but, remember, Yukina insisted to call him 'Kisa-san' so if the stories on Yukina's side, I'll refer Kira as 'Kisa-san')**

Right now, he had been texting Kisa-san. With his phone underneath the table. Because if the demon right in front of him would find out he's texting someone during their 'date' though he felt nothing towards it at all. She would really ask who the hell Kisa-san is. And wouldn't let him slide from it. Seeing that Yukina's not **that** glued to his phone nor is a texter. But ever since he had started going out with Kisa-san, he had been **VERY** glued to it. But now. He had a _very_ bad feeling. Kisa-san wasn't replying. Because whenever he texted Kisa-san the older teen would reply immediately. Sometimes even call him back. What if Kisa-san saw them both and completely misunderstood that they were going out and that Yukina was just two-timing him?!

Yukina then mentally shook his head.

'_Kisa-san's probably busy… yes that's it… he'll call me back later… so…_

_I __**shouldn't**__ bother him…'_

_Right?_

===XxXxX===

Saguro grumbled and sighed in his room.

Just what happened?

Why did _he_ ran away and kicked him?

And a ROUNDHOUSE kick to top it off!

He would've called his phone.

But he didn't know his number.

He wanted to chase after him.

But he didn't know where he lives.

But out of… what he wanted to do was to tell him…

'_**I love you'**_

===Romantica===

Misaki and Akihiko stared at each other. They hadn't move from their spot. Not even a bit. They just stared at each other dumbfounded. Akihiko was on the floor. Misaki was by the door. Misaki then looked closely. Seeing a toy train by Akihiko's feet. He knew that was the cause why the other teen fell. And hell, even this room was eerily and _very_ familiar to Misaki.

"W-What?!" Akihiko asked. Misaki jumped at the sudden call. But soon snapped out of it.

"Ah, I heard a loud thud… so I came over to check what happened…" Misaki explained. Akihiko glared.

'_Stop glaring… what did I do wrong?'_ Misaki thought.

'_What's wrong with me? Wait… he's here…'_ Akihiko blinked.

"Oi, do you know this place?" Akihiko asked. Misaki then gave a yelp. Finally remembering that he didn't know where he is. And shook his head.

"No." though Akihiko didn't really bought it.

'_He came here with no problem…'_ he thought. Though, he could tell that the brunette wasn't lying.

"But… this place seems familiar… don't you think?" Misaki asked. Akihiko then couldn't help but nod. They looked around.

"_Wake up you two-bit hack author! This book is about you and Niicchan, isn't it?!"_ they both blinked. Before looking at each other. Misaki shook his head. Saying that it wasn't him. Eerie thing, was… the voice sounded a lot like Misaki's. Though much more mature than to his sharp-pitched one.

"_Then why don't you cry for help, Mr. D-Grade?"_ a husky voice taunted. Misaki then raised a brow at Akihiko. The silverette shook his head. His lips pulling to a thin line. The voice sounded a lot like Akihiko's but only a bit more mature and husky. That it sent shivers down Misaki's spine. It seemed that these two voices wasn't just in their head. Seeing that both of them can hear it. But… another creepy thing was. The voice echoed around the room. As if, someone set a recorder to play it. And strangely… they both feel something towards the voices. Akihiko towards the Misaki-mature version voice. While Misaki towards the husky one. Something heavy… that gives them warm in their chest. As if, butterflies were flying in their stomach. Something passionate… and milky…

And in another strange sense, they feel _pleasure _towards it.

Akihiko stood up. Dusting himself. Misaki then took a step toward him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Akihiko hissed.

"Yeah." Misaki then looked down.

'_Shit… great job Akihiko… go ahead and make him cry! Make Kyouko hate you!'_ sighing he was about to apologize when Misaki got ahead of him.

"I'm sorry… I'm annoying, aren't I?" Misaki laughed. Though his voice cracked. Akihiko couldn't do a thing but stare.

'_Why are you apologizing?'_

"**Usagi-san… you like Niichan, don't you?**" Akihiko blinked. The way Misaki told him with his eyes shadowed. It was as if he was possessed. It was creepy. But it sent thousands of electricity waves through his veins. But what bothered him the most, aside from feeling a strange attraction towards the brunette, was the fact that Misaki's voice was doubled by the voice who called him 'Usagi-san'.

===XxXxX===

**(A/N: Tsk, this was shorter than I had expected… sorry guys. Late update… plus its short… I'm so sorry… I hope I can make it up to you guys…**

**And yeah, Ritsu's kinda creepy here…=_=" Anyway, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service… review? CHAO~!)**


	6. Chapter 3point5

**===Chapter 3.5===**

Broken Surprises 2

===Nomesticaist===

Kira and the others stayed silent. Right now they were having a talk with their parents and Ritsu's parents. Without the brunette.

"So… I was hoping if you… Hiro-chan, Chi-chan and Shouta, can accompany Ritsu to England?" asked Ritsu's mother. Hiroki and Chiaki exchanged glances. Hiroki sighed.

"I have nothing better to do anyway…" Hiroki said. His parents smiling and gasping in relief. Chiaki though looked like he was debating with himself. Before he too nodded.

"I will!" he beamed. His parents just smiled in relief. Hiroki nodded.

"As promised. Family is the top priority anyways…" Hiroki added. _'Also, it'll get my mind off of __**him**__ for a while…'_ the two teens then turned their heads to the oldest. Shouta**(I'll start calling Kisa by his first name from now on… but remember his last name is still Kira…)** had both his brows furrowed. His parents exchanged glances. Wondering what is holding him back.

"Shouta?" Mrs. Kira called. Right now… Shouta's mind is preoccupied on thinking what had lead the younger innocent brunette to snap. But came up with nothing. All he could come up was.

_Saguro broke up with him…_

"Shouta?" this time both his parents called. Seeing that he was stuck on his thoughts. But louder. Shouta blinked and looked at them.

"Wha—?" Mrs. Kira sighed.

"We asked you a question…" Mrs. Kira answered. Shouta blinked before nodding.

"I'm sorry… I'll go…" all the adults nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Onodera bowed.

"Thank you… we can never thank you three enough…" Mrs. Onodera said. The three teens nodded. Chiaki smiled. Hiroki huffed proudly. Shouta _just_ smiled.

'_At least I won't have to deal with that __**guy**__ for a while…'_ Shouta thought bitterly. Though, everyone in the room took note of his expression and exchanged worried glances.

"Umm… Shouta…" Mrs. Onodera spoke. Shouta looked up and hummed in question. "Do you have any idea… or clue on why you know… Ritsu would do such thing?" Mrs. Onodera asked. Shouta blinked. Then the previous thought shot back to him. But knowing that if he would tell. It would lead to more questions so he just shook his head. "I see…"

Neither he himself know the answers.

===XxXxX===

===Romantica===

"**Usagi-san… you like Niichan, don't you?**" Misaki asked. Eyes shadowed. Akihiko blinked.

'_Just now… his voice was…'_ Akihiko swallowed. He liked Kyouko, don't he? Then… if so… why?

_Why am I hesitating to tell him?_

With another audible gulp. Akihiko nodded. "Yes…" he answered. Misaki sighed. Akihiko could only stare as the brunette's head hung low.

"Then, please don't treat me as his _**replacement**_…" Akihiko blinked.

"Replacement? What are you talking about?" Akihiko asked. Misaki whimpered.

"Then… wh-what was with that kiss the other day?! Please don't make fun of me!" Akihiko blinked.

"Look… I didn't do that! My body just did it on its own!" Akihiko fought back.

"Shut up! As if!" Misaki whined. As the two shouted at each other they didn't notice the room's temperature drop. The toys slowing down their motion as if a broken gramophone. Sounding creepy. The walls color darkening. The walls itself moving, churning.

"Oi, I'm telling you the truth. Not even once, I thought of you as Kyouko's replacement. Even if you might be his younger brother…" Misaki then raised his head. Revealing tears in them. The bed creaked.

'_Why did you kiss me?! If you feel nothing… then don't!'_

"Don't try and sound like you're innocent. If you like Niichan that much, so much to even pour it on me, why don't you just make him yours?!" Misaki screamed. Akihiko then felt his blood boil. "If not, then stop doing nor even think of doing those things to him! Taking advantage of him." Akihiko growled. "Stop it! It's disgusting! _Any_ man will do!" Akihiko gritted his teeth. Before he yanked on Misaki's sleeve catching the brunette off guard. Throwing him to the queen-sized bed. Misaki whimpered and winced at the impact. "What are you…"

"Don't piss me off!" Akihiko yelled. Misaki blinked. "Taking advantage of him? Since when did I do that? Did Kyouko say that he was taken advantage of?" Akihiko questioned making Misaki stumble on his words.

"Ahh… I… ah, no…"

"You piss me off… Any man will do?!"

"What are you…"Akihiko then pinned Misaki's hand over his head. Misaki glared.

"Why don't you call for help then?" Akihiko mocked. Misaki hissed. Before Misaki looked behind and over Akihiko's shoulder. Noticing the ceiling churning and changing.

"Akihiko? Shimizu's daughter Shi—eh…?" both then flinched. Just now, that voice was… the door opened. Revealing Akihiko's silverette mother. Chinata blinked. The room then went back to normal. Into Akihiko's room. With Akihiko pinning Misaki down on his bed. The three blinked. Misaki and Akihiko blushed. Chinata looked to the side. "Oh, yeah… uh… someone's here to see you…" Chinata said. Glancing at them one more time. "Sorry for walking in on you two…" with that she shut the door. Leaving the two occupants frozen solid. Misaki was the first one to snap out of his daze.

"G-et… off me!" Misaki grunted. Akihiko soon then snapped out of his daze and looked at Misaki. Blinking. Misaki then managed to push the teen off him. Akihiko then sat down. Misaki panted. The two then tried to process what just happened. Soon enough the two blushed beet red. Chinata had just walked in on them. Not like they were doing anything… wrong… but if you judge their position and just like that… then Chinata must've have a different idea on it… as much as they wanted to explain. But knowing Chinata… it's likely not the brightest idea one can think of. The two only sat on the bedside. With a meter and an awkward silence between them. Processing what just happened. Though aside from everything. They were wondering where that picture of the room came from. Though one _very_ weird thing was on both of their minds.

'_Why didn't Chinata-san notice Usagi-san's fall?'_

'_Why didn't Mom notice it when I fell?'_ both thought at the same time. Then Misaki turned in a heavy shade of blue.

'_Woah, woah, woah…WOAH! What the hell?! Why am I calling Usagi-san…'Usagi-san'?! Only Niichan is allowed to call him that! The hells is wrong with me?!'_ with that Misaki went off in his own debating. Not noticing the lavender eyed teen eyeing and observing him. Who he himself didn't notice that a dazzling small smile graced his lips over the brunette's quiet but obvious tantrum. Not even the light that spark in his eyes.

===XxXxX===

No one knows what it would bring them in this direction.

In Misaki's case. His brother who's just fourteen had to go overseas. Because of their parents' deaths had made them known worldwide with many people wanting to interview them-of course getting them paid and free for every transportation-. Which Kyouya volunteered himself, knowing that his younger brother won't be able to handle it. Which means he's stuck in the Masui household, with the two Masui family members. Many weird things happened. But right now, he had to focus on his studies and go to that Mitsuhashi University that his brother had wanted to go but gave up on it. For Misaki. But he is even more confused. As the silverette has this presence and strange aura towards him. Ever since that incident with rooms happened. And if Misaki asks why. The silverette though replies with a dumbstruck look. Stating that he, himself is confused as hell.

In Ritsu's case. He had been sent over to England for him to take a break in his life in Japan, for whatever reason and cause that made him do such thing. As he himself claimed that he'd rather not remember nor even talk about it. Also with his cousins Shouta and Hiroki, and his childhood friend, Chiaki with him. In case he does anything 'stupid'. Heh. Not even those three can stop him. Cousin, childhood friend or not.

_Innocent Ritsu was long __**gone**__ after all…_

In Hiroki's case. He need not to worry about Nowaki so much… seeing that the blunette himself is in overseas. And in America to top it off. So, England is not a bad decision after all. Though, would someone normally leave their lover only leaving a postcard behind? That's why Hiroki is pissed off. Why would he care? God knows that Nowaki could have been playing with him all along.

In Chiaki's case. He knew that it would be bad leaving without a word. So, he gave Hatori and Yuu some texts. Telling them that something came up that he had to go overseas for it. For who knows how long. But he'll keep in touch. A postcard, with a letter and picture with the three of them together. Though he did make sure to frame it and give the two their own copies. Knowing the two were at each other's throats. But now… he only has one motivation. Get his childhood friend, Ritsu back on his feet and back to his old self. He himself wasn't blind. He might be dense and acts like one. But he's not blind and he knows it. The Ritsu right in front of them was not the Ritsu they knew.

_Ritsu changed._

In Shinobu's case. He only just want to run away from their house. But knowing that Misaki is living with the Masui family, he has nowhere to go, especially the fact that they are still in America… though they are going back to Japan in a week. Though he can't bear to see Miyaki and his sister together. Even that Nowaki guy noticed that he had fall for his brother-in-law. Especially that he is heartbroken that is clearly written in his face and eyes.

In Shouta's case, he misses Yukina… but as always… family comes first… he has to worry about his relationship with Yukina later. Right now, Ritsu was in a mess. He, Hiroki and Chiaki had noticed it. Ritsu _changed_… but too much. It was like they didn't know him anymore. Especially when the brunette smiles. Before it was a smile that would turn everyone's frown to smiles, melt their cold stone heart and break down their walls. Btu now… it does nothing. But give thousands of shiver down their spines. Goosebumps on their skin. Hairs raising on the back of their necks. Cold sweat trickling from the side of their heads. And their heart pounding and their inner voice screaming for help.

In Akihiko's case, he was confused as hell when Kyouko had to go overseas, but otherwise understand it at the same time. He had to explain and argue for 5 hours with his mother on about whether or not liking the young brunette that is currently staying with them. Since his mom really did misunderstand because of the situation **and** position she found the two in. Sure enough, Akihiko was still bothered about the room that he and Misaki had a vision of. Not even logic can explain it. Though the room was completely forgotten by the brunette. Even the voice that he heard. _No_, voices that he and Misaki heard while they were in the room. And yet… it was already in the back of the brunette's head. Clearly not wanting to experience it again and anymore. And again, he could tell that the brunette was still bothered by it. And is just denying that it happened because there is no logic nor scientific explanation. But out of all. Akihiko was more confused on the tug and comfortable and soothing feeling he has towards the brunette. As if seeing the brunette-well, eating, talking, breathing, and _alive_?- on daily basis meant his everything and is bringing light to his dark days and heart. Though, he is denying these feelings. But what confused him most was that he sometimes would chuckle out of nowhere just by watching the brunette's every move. Immediately confusing and pissing the brunette off. At times he would even find his mother snickering during meal time when he would eye and observe Misaki's every move, how his muscles did their flex work. Making the brunette snap at him, with him chuckling as he looked the other way. Even his female cousin, who is the same age as Misaki, had laughed at their move one supper. And started visiting more than usual afterwards. More like every single day. And her excuse was always the same.

_Checking Misaki out_!

She says. Akihiko didn't know what was SO attracting about the brunette that his cousin took interest of. But, for some unexplainable reason, he find himself angry and pissed off towards it. And asking his mom would be a bad idea knowing her obsession of BL-not that he's against that. It would only lead on more teasing with both him and the brunette telling her that they DO NOT like each other—with more emphasis on every we/I don't answers. But what confused him most was; when he refuse that he has feeling that is more than being friends for Misaki, he find himself choking on his words, and quite guilty. As if he's lying to himself. **And** especially the fact that when Misaki says that he has no feelings, especially romantic sense, towards him. Akihiko finds himself in a tight position where lump would be stuck on his throat. Tears threatening to wield up. And his heart clenching as it sunk to the pits of his stomach.

In Masmaune's case. He's parents' usual quarrels turn out worse. Their yelling at each other turned to screaming and throwing things at each other. Not that he gave a damn about it. But what shook him to the core was the fact that his sweet kohai had disappeared from the face of the earth since the day he kicked him and ran away. No one knew or heard of him even. When he would ask around school, the people would counter and ask if he had the right person in mind, or tell him a name with the same first name but different last name from his kohai. Asking if he's mistaken or not. Each day with no progress his heart sunk. And now, he knew that he's never going to see his kohai _ever_ again. And might have been playing with him all along. Despite the fact that his kohai sounded like he would never do such a thing. But you do know that you can't judge a person by its cover, right? Though, seeing his kohai, so innocent so pure, he wanted nothing but to crush that oh-so-perfect soul and character of his, knowing that no one should be like that. But as they hang out, he found himself growing to like the younger brunette who bothered to show him what affection is. And just like everything else, and what they say, things come **and**_ go_. And just how random the brunette had appeared and invaded in his life. Disappeared as if he was nothing but a piece of paper that burned to ashes. At times Masamune would find himself, blaming himself with guilt. Guilt, because he wanted to crush that very pure and innocent soul. And now that his gone… he regrets it. He regrets hating and wishing ill-intent towards his kohai. At times he also find himself thinking that maybe he made up his kohai all along. Hallucination? Yeah right. Feeling the pain on the side of his head was enough to proof that his kohai existed. But for the first time in his life. He felt _empty_. He never felt this empty before. _At all_.

In Nowaki's case. He felt bad of leaving Japan without telling Hiroki that he would be back. And right now, he regrets refusing. Because they knocked him out and dragged him overseas. He didn't get a chance to tell Hiro-san. And the postcard he sent. Never got a reply. Once he tried contacting Hiro-san from his home in Japan. Only to hear that Hiro-san went to England for family matters. He could only do nothing but hope and wait for Hiro-san to come back to Japan.

In Hatori's case. He got the messages from Chiaki, and the photo, letter and postcard. Right now, all he had to do was _wait_. Wait for his love interest to come back to Japan. But that didn't help at all. At times he would find himself just doing nothing at all. But spacing off to space while looking at Chiaki's sent framed picture or reading the letter over and over. For once in his life. He _really_ misses the younger brunette.

In Yoh's case. He could feel his younger brother-in-law glaring at him. Even at the wedding. Thus, he figured that the blonde probably despise him. Though that didn't mean that he was unaffected by it. But it did make him anxious. And that got him wondering what was with the blonde. He asked his nephew. But Nowaki only gave him a light laugh and told him to find out himself. Making him even more confused.

In Yukina's case. For the first time in his life. He never had felt so lost. He just learned that his Kisa-san went to England for some certain family matters. But that didn't mean that Kisa-san had to cut off every connection to them, right? Maybe, Kisa-san wanted to break up with him? For what reason? Could it be that Kisa-san saw him with his oh-so-called fiancée that he has no feelings for? And completely misunderstood and ran away? No… he didn't want to think that… he just need to be patient… and _wait_.

Only _**fate**_ knows what future awaits these young men.

===XxXxX===

**(A/N: This is a part of the prev. chap. sorry I had to summarize it like that… it just happened… anyways…this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service. Review? CHAO~!)**


	7. Chapter 4

**===Chapter 4: Back in Japan and Hello My One===**

?¿?¿?

**[Shouta's POV]**

It was May the 13 and three years after; when I, Hiroki, Chiaki and Ricchan were summoned back to Japan. In those three years, Auntie and Uncle Onodera never stopped contacting us. Always trying to get in touch, in all opportunity they have and when they could. But whenever they manage to do that. Ritsu was always out. We though just give the "Busy with a project" or "Busy with studies" excuse. And they always bought it. Thanks to that. I, Hiroki and Chiaki became pretty good dirty liars. I and Chiaki even took Drama lessons for that! While I and Hiroki do part-time jobs for the extra money for the tuition fees for the lesson. In hell we would tell our parents and aunts and uncles about that choice. They would find out that we had been lying from the start!

True, we didn't have to lie… but it scares me what will happen to Ricchan… no, it scared _us_. Especially after a year staying in England. So, we all secretly decided and agreed to keep our mouths shut. I'm sure and know that Ricchan knows what we're doing and had been doing. But he changed. So much, that he doesn't mind and just lets us. He even knew of our drama lessons. In fact, it was supposed to be the three of us. But the fee was too much to pay for us three. And as said, we couldn't ask for more expenses from our parents. It would get too suspicious. And if it would get too suspicious, it would lead to number of questions.

Right now, I'm 22. Chiaki and Hiroki are 21. And yes, Ritsu is 18. Speak of the devil, where is that green-eyed brunette? I looked around. Right now, we were at the airport. Carrying our things, which were more than before-of course, staying someplace else for years, your things increase-going to England. Me, Chiaki and Hiroki were here. But only Ricchan was out of sight. I looked around, spying for a green-eyed brunette. I can't let him off my gaze. If anything happens to him. And being the oldest. I AM DEAD. With that, I let my eyes professionally scan the place. Quickly, but careful enough to not to miss anything, nor overlook anything. If it had been my first time, I would get dizzy after two minutes of looking too fast. But, now I'm used to it. I can't say that it's the same. Hiroki and Chiaki too joined my search, but stayed on our grounds. Grumbling, I then took out my phone. As I was scanning over the contact list, and before I could even press the call button on Ricchan's contact. My actions were halted by a familiar voice that I had dreaded to hear since.

"**KISA-SAN!"** my eyes widened. And before I could process everything, a familiar blonde, angry blonde, approached-more like stomped- towards me. Before I could even react or do anything, but just stand there like a dumbfounded idiot, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me. Making Hiroki and Chiaki confused, but took no action to save me at all.

_Gee, I'll leave Ricchan to you guys, then…_

?¿?¿?

**[Hiroki's POV]**

Hell, where was Ritsu?! We take our eyes off him for a second and he vanishes! Oh, great! Just great! I knew that Shouta and Chiaki were also looking for him and that we'd have to stay in our ground. So all we did, was our usual spying. Just look for him through the crowd. Just then, Shouta took out his phone. Probably to call Ritsu. Which is a good idea. But before he could even make the call, a booming and slightly angry voice of a young man interrupted him. Making him stop in his actions. I and Chiaki then looked up in front. Only to see an angry young man, younger than us, but is taller. Shouta didn't even move when the said teen approached him and yanked his wrist pulling him. Shouta couldn't even complain, and only sent us a look to help him. But none of us understood the situation, and just stared. Making him give us the look that he's leaving 'everything', and that everything just happened to be a _certain someone_ who's currently missing, to us. Groaning and sighing, I looked around harder and quicker. Sure, two pairs of eyes are good. But Shouta's field vision is greater than ours. He's the second great spotter in the family. But, Ritsu is the first. Grumbling, I also took out my phone, before speed dialing Ritsu's number.

Yes, I had him on speed dial.

The line then connected, but the certain brunette hasn't answer. Chiaki seemingly noticing my actions, now kept quiet and looked around. I also pried my ears to hear even the farthest ringtone.

_Two rings…_

_Three rings…_

_Four rings…_

_Five rings…_

_Six rings…_

_Seven rings-_

"_The number you're are trying to contact is either unattended, or have switched off his phone…"_

The message then repeated, before it is followed by the fucking deafening beep. Cursing under my breath, I dialed his number again, and pressed the phone by my ear.

_One ring…_

_Two…_

_Three—_

Hearing a click, I was about to open my mouth and demand for answers, when.

"Hahh… Hiroki? Wh-hah-what is it… gah…" I heard Ritsu over the phone, huffing and panting. Also, hearing another voice, and creaking, which sounded like the springs from a bed.

'_Shit. Don't tell me…'_

"Where are you now?" I asked not minding the other _noise_ from the other line.

"Huh? I-I went ahead to our apartmen—ah!" Ritsu answered, but before he could even finish his sentence, I heard a grunt and his scream.

"I see… we'll head there soon…" hearing a hum as a response, I tapped the 'end' button.

"So, where is he?" Chiaki asked, having not hearing the conversation.

"He went ahead of us." I answered. Chiaki only nodded.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Drop our things in the apartment, and get something to eat." Chiaki then nodded, agreeing. With that, we went ahead and hailed a taxi. After giving the address, the driver drove.

"What about Shouta?" Chiaki asked.

"Let him handle it. It's his business." I answered. Before scribbling a message on a piece of paper, before giving it to Chiaki, who read it, and nodded. Perfectly hiding his expressions, to not to raise suspicion from the driver.

I sighed as I looked at the darkened sky, covered by gray patches of clouds. Which somehow felt oddly familiar to me.

_This was going to be a long day…_

?¿?¿?

**[Misaki's POV]**

I sighed as I faced my notebook. It was actually _my journal_. I had jotted down everything that had happened since I had met Akihiko-san. Yes, everything, including the weird dream we both had.

How I got into his room? We had no idea. Even though we decided to put it all behind us. But, it still bugged me. The voices that we heard were so familiar. As if I knew the person, I don't know if it's the same with Akihiko-san. But what bugged me most, was when I asked him if he liked Niichan. My voice had sounded wrong, as if someone said it along with me. But other than that, was what I called Akihiko-san.

_Why in the hell did I call that perverted silver head, a fan of BL light novels a rabbit?!_

_Sure, he may be good looking, and his hair color resembles of a rabbits fur, but… wait, what? What?!_

_WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!_

_NO! NO! No, no, no, no, no! NO! I'm not interested in men!_

My thoughts were then interrupted by the knocking on the door.

?¿?¿?

**[Third Person's POV]**

**===XxXxX===**

Nowaki sighed as he looked at the glassed window on his room. Doing nothing, but starring at the gray patch of clouds in the sky. Always, and every time he find the clouds like that, he would feel longing in him, and for some reason, _sympathy_.

But sympathy for what?

Though, he didn't care anymore. Just then, his thoughts were cut off when he heard loud and boisterous shouting. Vases breaking.

It was his uncle, Yoh and his wife again.

'_If they fight that much, why don't they just get divorced?'_ he countered in his mind. In truth, he never expected such thought to darkly, coldly but calmly cross him. But then, knowing that his Hiro-san is not here, then what's the point? Even though he knows, that he should have hope and be positive. Yet he just couldn't, no matter what he did. He just couldn't. He misses Hiro-san so much.

**===XxXxX===**

Masamune yawned. It had been three years, almost four, when his kohai had disappeared from his life. His parents had finally divorced, which was just 3 months after the break-up. In which he found out that the father he thought that was his father wasn't actually his father. Right now, he is rounding around the streets of ===**(I don't know the name of their town/region when they worked in Marukawa, or when they were in University and etc. so, yeah… so… uh, yeah…)** looking around. He swore that earlier he saw his kohai with someone else. But that teen had a different atmosphere than his kohai did. But they did look alike. And that young man was even with another man. Who, Masamune knew very well since high school.

_Hodoru Hoitsu_…

Just saying or even thinking about the name wants him to puke. That was the very guy anyways. The guy who told him that his kohai was fooling with him all along. He didn't want to believe what that man said, but a part of him just does. Shoving the thoughts on the back of his head, he continued down his path. He had long given upon finding his kohai. He had _move on_. Masamune looked up to the gray patch of clouds. He then debated with himself whether or not if he should head back to the apartment.

_'And do what?'_

Sighing he kicked, but continued down his path. As if he was going back to the apartment and do nothing but reminiscence about his kohai. Though, instead of heading deeper into the city. He found himself making a sharp turn and head back to his apartment. Feeling an odd tug on his chest.

_'It's not like something new is happening... some new neighbors are use moving in...' _Masamune thought trying to will himself to go back on his path. But for once, his body didnt listen to him, and guided him back to the apartment's direction.

**===XxXxX===**

Ritsu panted and moaned as he felt the blonde teen penetrated and rammed into him from behind. While he laid on all fours. The bed creaking underneath. The blonde had his arms over Ritsu and is cornering the brunette. Also panting. Reaching the edge of his climax, the blonde grunted.

"You're so... beautiful..." the blonde said through his pants. The brunette remained silent. Taking in a deep breath, the blonde panted.

"I love you..." Ritsu's eyes widened in disbelief. His eyes that were glazed earlier with lust, dulled and dilated. Turning sharp, dark and cold like a sharp ice. Swiftly, Ritsu flexed his body and slapped the blonde across the face. Showing the cuts on his wrists and arms; some were scars, healing cuts, while some were fresh and new. _**All **_self-inflicted.

"Get. Out." Ritsu stated flatly, glaring coldly. The blonde blinked. "I said... get the fuck out!" Ritsu screamed.

"Wha-What did I d-"

"Don't even think about it! Fucking bastard, I gave you a chance to have your way with me. But never make love. Get the fuck out!" the blonde tried to reason, but Ritsu beat him to it. "NO! You don't love me! Don't even try to convince me that you do! Get out! Now!" Ritsu kicked his gut with surprisingly strong strength. "OUT NOW!" Ritsu screamed. Immediately, the blonde got off him. Ritsu bent down and threw the other teen's clothes at him, before sliding on his pants and boxers that were discarded earlier. Glaring at the dumbfounded teen. Ritsu stood up. Mouthing a 'Get out' he pushed the blonde. The blonde tried to tell him and convince him that blonde really does love him. But Ritsu just pushed him out the door. Both unaware of Masamune watching the whole scene take place, since he lives next door and was about to enter, when he heard yelling. Which ended up with him checking out Ritsu's half-naked lithe frame. Also noticing the blonde was actually Hoitsu. Ritsu was glaring daggers on the blonde.

"I mean it!" Hoitsu begged as he yelled. Ritsu smiled coldly that would send shivers down, even the serial killer's spine.

"Of course, you do... but I'm sorry, but no." Ritsu states flatly, frowning at the end. "Don't even think or even dare to show your face to me again." Ritsu added.

"No, please, give me a chance! I really love you." Hoitsu said practically begging. Ritsu snorted, his supposed to be emerald eyes dull as jade.

"Oh really? Then what? When you're done with me, you'll throw me away and laugh at me as I beg you to come back and love me again? What a load of bull, in your dreams, Hondoru." Hoitsu gritted his teeth as his temper snapped. In a flash; Ritsu was leaning on the wall next to his door-the opposite side of Masamune's- with Hoitsu hand firmly wrapped around Ritsu's throat. Masamune's eyes widened as Ritsu smirked.

"What should I do to make you believe me then?!" Hoitsu growled. His face inches away from Ritsu's face. Ritsu wasn't even fazed and continued smirking. Which seemed to irked the blonde as he tightened his grip.

"Nothing..." Ritsu breathed. Hoitsu's eyes widened seeing the obvious victory in the brunette's eyes. Hoitsu then loosened his grip upon realization on what he had done. Muttering his apology he let the half-naked brunette go. Though, the young adult only smirked.

"Exactly why I can't give you a fucking chance..." Ritsu added. Hoitsu sighed.

"I wouldn't use you... not like what _that guy _did..." Hoitsu grumbled. Ritsu glared. His eyes dilated and darkened further, sharper and colder than it was before.

"Don't drag that topic here... out of my sight Hoitsu." Ritsu growled. Hoitsu nodded, before sliding on his button up shirt-he was also half-naked-. Then buttoned it up, leaving only three buttons open, revealing a bit of his chest. he bowed to Ritsu before taking his leave.

When he was out of sight Ritsu sighed in relief. He was about to go in his, Shouta, Hiroki and Chick's shared apartments, when his eyes fell on Masamune. Who looked at him, now noticing his scars and cuts. Ritsu's eyes trailed down to his own mutated arms, before reverting his gaze to Masamune. Feeling the brunette's gaze on him. Masamune cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Masamune started and was about to excuse himself. But Ritsu cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize... he was being a bitch anyways... so, I guess we're neighbors?" Ritsu replied rather smoothly, despite the fact that Masamune had just basically intrude on something that is deep and very personal and not for a _stranger_ to just barge in and to stick his nose in other people's business.

Then again, Masamune felt the tug on his chest. It was oddly familiar and painful. Sinfully, intimately, _nostalgically_ painful. Masamune gulped down the lump that formed on his throat.

"So I guess, we'll see each other then?" Ritsu asked like any good neighbor would do. Masamune just stayed silent but nodded agreeing to the younger brunette. A light smile then graced the brunette's face. Masamune swore as his heart skipped a beat. It was just a little smile. What was there to get al worked up, right? But Masamune couldn't deny the fact that even the small smile suited the brunette well.

_'Why wont you smile more? It suits you better.'_

Masamune felt taken back by his own thoughts. Excusing himself, he went in his apartment without further ado. For some reason, his heart was pounding hard on his ribs. It only grew louder when he shut the door with a soft but audible thud. His heartbeat deafening his ears.

_Calm down, Masamune..._

_Don't think of __**him**__, __**he**__ left you!_

_**He's **__not coming back..._

Masamune swore as he felt his heart tear into two from the thought alone. Which was supposed to calm him down. But instead he got madder and more sorrow raised as his heart sank deeper to a cold pit. Cursing himself, he took the pack of his cigarettes, and lighter. Before heading out to his veranda. Shutting the sliding doors behind him. Sighing, he took a stick, pt it in between his lips, before lighting it. He took a drag, before exhaling it. As he felt the drug's chemicals start to do its work and calm his nerves. He then run his fingers through his hair, as a soft breeze went by. Before he started his reminiscence. Not noticing the door next to him slid open and shut, with a soft thud.

"So, you smoke _too_, huh?" Masamune then snapped out of his thoughts, as he turned to the brunette he just met. Who now had the same lit cancer stick in hand and is fully dressed. The brunette just exhaling the smoke. Masamune nodded. The brunette then took the half-lit stick from his lips amd threw it away. "I never got your name..." he brought up. Masamune then realized that it was true.

_Ritsu..._

Masamune blinked at the sudden thought. Before inwardly disregarding the thought away.

"Takata Masamune..." Masamune stated. "You?" The brunetted nodded, before smiling.

"Onodera Ritsu... Pleased to meet you Takata-san..."

**===XxXxX===**

**(A/N:…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

***blinks***

**O.O)**


End file.
